Impervius
by XxXs T a R i n T h E s K yXxX
Summary: Will friendship survive through the mists of jealousy, enemies and unrequited love? Will true love survive the midst of wrong impressions, wrong choice of friends and frequent rejections? My take how Lily and James became a couple. Use to be Wish For It
1. Lily Evans

Disclaimer: The characters belong to their rightful owners.

A/n: I'm currently obsessed with the James/Lily pairing so I decided to write one. I made the story slightly AU. Don't bash me, okay? :D I worked hard making this chapter so please, _please_ I'm really begging you, review. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and helpful. :D

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

The room was well lit. Yellow green curtains moved with the wind, cream-colored walls blended well with the family inside, the storybooks about fairies, princesses and adventure all scattered on the floor, and Mrs. Evans with her two dearest children all sat on the marble floor listening attentively to what she was saying.

"There are many wonders in this world. Some are hidden, some are openly shown and sometimes…. We don't really know that it exists… One of those wonders I'm talking about is magic."

"You mean like those in my fairytale books?" asked a little girl. Her green eyes filled with so much enthusiasm and innocence, looked at her mother with great interest,

"No, Lily. From your filthy _freak_ books" Instantly Lily cried.

"Petunia!" reprimanded Mrs. Evans. "You know better than to upset your little sister."

"Right" Petunia rolled her eyes. "Because she'll use her _freakishness_ on me"

"Petunia." Her mother said in a low voice.

"Well mum, I _am_ being honest." Defended Petunia. The 14 year old stood up and dusted her lovely polka dot dress. Mrs. Evans only stared at her eldest. A drastic change happened to Petunia three years ago, she waited eagerly for her letter, her Hogwarts letter, to arrive but it didn't. All of them knew better than feed false hope to their children. But her husband couldn't bare not to tell the children about their heritage. Unfortunate as it seems, the Evans family used to belong to one of the pure-blood wizards. But something unexpected happened. Ever since the sixth generation before them, nobody in the Evans family had magic. They became a simple muggle family. Nobody knew what happened only the hurt and pain of being something you were not used to being. Until Lily got her letter, just a few weeks ago. "I refuse to talk about freaks. I'm going back to _normalcy._"

"Take it back, Petunia!" hissed Lily. Her face matched the color of her hair. Mrs. Evans tried to control the situation by sending both the kids into their respective rooms but her actions were futile as none of the kids want to back down or apologize. Mrs. Evans felt a headache coming because of the 'tantrum war' that was going to erupt.

"Take it back? You're a _freakish weirdo_ Lily. That's what you are."

"I am not a freak! Take it back! You're just jeal-"

"Lily the only Freaky Evans. Suits you don't you think?"

"Stop it Petunia! Take it back."

"Lily the Weirdo!" smirked Petunia. She felt better when Lily turned even more red at her new pet name.

"Take it back Petunia." cried Lily. The ten year old, had her fists clenched in anger. If not for Petunia's own anger flaring up, she would have left the room scared of what Lily _might_ do.

"What do you plan to do then? Curse with your-"

"Freakish magic? Yes Petunia" smirked Lily. She wasn't aware Petunia was already floating until she was about two feet taller than her. Petunia noticed it too, all color draining her face. "I'm doing _it_ right now."

Petunia couldn't speak, she looked like she would faint. Mrs. Evans gasped, hands over her mouth as her eldest continued to float in mid air while Petunia, regaining herself growled some colorful words at Lily's direction. Everybody was shocked, even Lily. This is the second time Lily performed magic and her first on actually doing it on somebody. Petunia was regaining color in her cheeks, extremely angry at her. Petunia yelled and whined at their mother to make Lily 'stop at whatever freakish thing that freak is doing' but Mrs. Evans is in shock to absorb what was happening.

"Lily… Wha..t… what..?" Mrs. Evans eyed Lily with awe then eyed a red-faced Petunia with threatening tears. Mrs. Evans gulped. "Lils, would…would… would you like to put your sister down? Now?"

Much to Petunia's outrage and hurt when Mrs. Evans made it all up to Lily to make her stop floating in mid-air. "Of course, she'd say no. Mum, you're so daft!" Mrs. Evans glared at Petunia and then at Lily.

"Mum, I'm _trying_…"

"I can certainly see you're _not_ trying. Mum! Mum! Tell that _freak_ to put me down this instant. " Lily glared at Petunia's snide comments. Petunia glared back at Lily.

"Heavens, what did I do to deserve the two of you?" Mrs. Evans lied on the family sofa rubbing her throbbing head. She would do anything for some ice on her head and some _peace _in this house. But Petunia and Lily made sure she wouldn't get any with their daily doze of bickering and petty fights, she's surprised none of them are buried six feet under.

"I'm ho-" It was Mr. Evans back from work. He had some paper works which he had dropped. He was surprised by what he saw. His eldest daughter, with crossed arms and an upset face floating in mid-air. Not a sight he sees everyday. "Tuney? Are… you… are you… a?"

Petunia turned red in the face. "No, I'm not a bloody freak!" Then she pointed at Lily. "Make her drop me to the ground!"

"I'm doing my best here," yelled Lily. Then Lily faced Mr. Evans, her face back to the sweet little Lily her father would love to spoil. "Daddy, I don't think I know _how_ to get her down."

Petunia could not help but roll her eyes at the dimwitted people in front of her. Everytime something happens magic or non-magic, little weirdo would 'cutesy' her and her cloak and dagger antics, such as this, and everything, _everything _would be forgotten. Lily would not be reprimanded, the injustice on every situation would never be revealed or discussed. It made Petunia's blood boil at the mere thought.

"It _is_ quite unfortunate nobody knows magic around here." Petunia rolled her eyes. _'So, his blaming it on the previous six generations for having a _normal_ life_?', thought Petunia. Six generations past before somebody from the Evans family got a letter from any wizarding school so having a freak of a sister who got to be accepted for special freakish people, made her parents lose every ounce of justice and sanity in their living fiber. "How about Severus? Maybe he might help dear Tuney."

Lily smiled at the idea and Petunia's scowl deepened. _Gratitude_ is the last thing she'll ever give to that Snape boy. Her nose scrunched as she recalled the moments she spent with that awful boy.

"Well, Sev _do_ know a lot about these things." Lily sounded proud at having somebody like Severus Snape as a friend, much to Petunia's dismay. Who would be proud at being an expert about freaks? Certainly not her. "I'll go now. Bye."

Before Lily opened the door she turned around to look at Petunia. "And Tuney, don't go anywhere okay?"

'_As if I could go anywhere.'_ Thought Petunia.

Lily stood outside the Snape's resident. Their house was white in color, but time made it look like dirty white, the windows had some cracks and poor repairs and their porch felt so cold it sent shivers down Lily's spine. _'No wonder, Sev doesn't like hanging around here.'_ Thought Lily. She knocked again, this time louder.

"Yes?" The door cracked open. It's Severus' mother Eileen Snape. She was only peeping through the door and not opening it entirely . Lily felt a little suspicious, normally Mrs. Snape would let her in being Severus' only friend in the neighborhood. And Mrs. Snape's voice sounded a little strained and overly used.

"Is… Is Severus there? It's a little urgent" gulped Lily. Mrs. Snape looked worriedly at her back, as if she's making sure nobody's with her before replying.

"Severus isn't feeling well." Eileen opened the door a little, just enough for her to see Lily. And Lily could only hide her dismay at the person that greeted her. Lily could see from Mrs. Snape's eyelids she hasn't been sleeping for a while and her pale cheeks indicate she hasn't been anything decent in a long time. The Mrs. Snape that greeted her a few years back had so much beauty radiating in her. And well- pretty isn't the perfect term to describe her in her present state.

"Is... Is.. he ill?" Lilly asked with worry. It wouldn't be a surprise to her how Sev got sick. From what Sev would tell her, his father doesn't want to have to do anything with him. And Tobias Snape isn't the fatherly type. Eileen only nodded. Before she could the door, they heard glass breaking. Immediately at the noise, Eileen's shoulder jumped and fear flooded her eyes. "Maybe it's best if you go. I'll tell Sev you dropped by." She added hastily.

Lily gave her a baffled nod.

"Mum, who's there?"

"Sev?" Lily squinted her eyes to get a clearer view on the figure. "Oh, it is you!"

"Lily?" He looked upstairs making sure nobody was there. "What are you doing here?" asked Severus. His eyes had the same rings beneath it, indicating he was sleep deprived for days. Severus reached the door and his mother's thin frail arms wrapped around his shoulder carefully.

"I need a little help… My magic got a little out of hand." Both Severus and his mother flinched at the word magic making Severus look behind their backs, worry evident on his face and his mother grew even more pale. "Is everything alright?"

"Let's go now." Severus held Lily's hand and pulled her outside. "Mum, I'll be back before dinner." His mother only nodded and closed the door quickly. Severus pulled Lily faster.

"What was that all about?" asked Lily when they were already far from the Snape's residence. And Severus seemed to be fine again. His shoulders were relaxed and composed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lily tried to protest. But before she could say anything, Severus asked. "What did you do now?"

Lily didn't miss the playfulness in his voice. "Ask Petunia, I bet she'll love talking about 'that freak and her freaky things.' In detail. If you were there your eardrums might have exploded from the _freakish_ redundancy she's so fond about" They both laughed at Lily's perfect imitation of her sister's shrill voice.

"Her voice _is_ nerve-wrecking." Added Severus. "Did the witch-wannabe finally got what was coming her way?" Asked Severus in a very amused tone. Lily could only muster a smile. Petunia and Severus were always at each others' throat starting from the first time they met and until recently. And nothing pleases Severus than the knowledge of Petunia's misery. "What did she call you this time? Freak? Awful sister?"

Lily scrunched her nose. "The word awful is reserved for you. And freak for the both of us. But I think she found a new nickname for me." Severus looked anxious to know what it is. "She called me a weirdo."

Severus stopped grinning as he patted Lily's shoulder, his way of comforting her. "Don't get affected with her. She's just jealous you're a witch and she isn't. Even from the first time I met her, I always knew she was nothing more than a mud- muggle."

"But we came from a pure-blood wizard family. How come she's normal and I'm not?"

"I don't know what happened to your family tree. But all the Evans didn't get a letter and wasn't able to practice any magic. In short they're _magicless_. Plus, from what I know pure-bloods are _always_ witches and wizards. And records from the past are a little blurry, maybe you're not a pure-blood after all?"

"I've been thinking about that too..." Said Lily. "What I want to know is what happened."

Severus shrugged his shoulder. "Don't look at me. My mother's a pure-blood too and nothing of the like happened to her family. Your family might have lost all their magic...OR maybe they were cursed?" When Lily looked at him like he wasn't making any sense with all his blabbering, he felt slightly embarrassed. "Stop asking questions and just consider yourself a miracle."

"Your mother seems a little better from what you've told me." Lily started. "They're not arguing anymore?"

"Oh yes, they're arguing." Severus said hatefully. He kicked a small pebble that got in his way. Then he suddenly smiled "But it won't be that long and I'll be gone. I can't wait for September only one more month and I'll- we'll be at Hogwarts."

"Doesn't your dad like magic? asked Lily.

"He doesn't like anything, much." Severus shrugged his shoulders. Lily's face fell. If Severus was in her family, he would be praised non-stop by her parents and relatives because of his ability to do magic. But here he is, neglected by his father and not a single word of praise because of his gift. Severus sensed her pity. "Don't get worked up on it, though. Only a few more weeks and we'll be hoping to Hogwarts."

They fell silent for a while. "Well, mum came from a wizard family too, you know." Lily said in a matter-of-factly tone

"Uh-huh?" Severus raised his brow. "Your mother's family is worse than your dad. Didn't you tell me, no witch or wizard was born for the past 11 generations? You're a greater miracle to your mother's side. I bet you're the only excitement that happened to their lives for the past century."

"You can stop your cheeky replies now. You're at the boring house of the witch-less family." Lily playfully glared at Severus. Both of them went through the door and were welcomed by Petunia's cries of insult.

"I'm so _happy,_ you decided to show up." Petunia greeted sarcastically at the two 11 year-olds in front of her. Severus frowned at her but she just brushed it off. "Do you know how to get me down or what?"

"Petunia." reprimanded Mr. Evans. He looked at Severus with his eyes twinkling. "Dear boy, my have you grown! Have you eaten? Marge would be so happy._ Darling_, Severus is here! Have Mrs. Pam or Buttercup prepare something to eat." Mrs. Evans yelled through the hall. Mrs. Pam and Buttercup were the Evans house helpers.

"No, no… That won't be necessary Mr. Evans." A flushed Severus said. He wasn't used to being treated to snacks or treats even though Mr. Evans would always treat him to some every time he drops by. "I won't be staying for long. Mum needs me."

"Is that so?" Mr. Evans tried to hide his disappointment but both Severus and Lily sensed the sadness in his voice. Everybody knew how much MR. Evans would want to have a son and having some of his children's friends over and treating them as sons were the only close thing to having one.

"Maybe some other time, right Sev?" Severus only nodded.

"I'd be counting on that." Said Mr. Evans cheerfully. He was back to his old cheerful self. "Maybe you could accompany us to Diagon Ally tomorrow. Lily needs to get her supplies for Hogwarts."

"...I'd have to refuse that too, sir." Severus looked down. "Mum got me my supplies. I'm using her things so, I don't need to shop for them anymore." It was obvious in Severus' tone he wanted to tag along and he cursed his mother underneath his breath for getting his supplies too early. She bought everything two-days ago and spent a lot of money, much to his father's annoyance.

"Hello?" Petunia yelled, finally getting their attention. The three of them looked up at her. Mr. Evans looked apologetic at her, he clearly forgot she was still up there stressing at the fact that she's bewitched while Lily and Severus looked a little irritated with her. Severus rolled his eyes, adding fuel to Petunia's wrath.

"Just snap your fingers." Severus told Lily. He didn't spare another glance at the distressed Petunia, who squealed when she wasn't back to normal after Lily's first snap. He heard her mutter something that sounded like 'dying a weirdo'. "Do it thrice with more force."

Suddenly everybody heard a loud thud. "You freak!" cried Petunia venomously. Nobody knew who the insult was for. Was it for Lily? Who 'caused' this mess? _Or_, was it Severus? Dear old Severus, who was the clear mastermind in her fall? Petunia's face was as red as Lily's hair and the venom of hatred in her was just starting to conjure.

"Now, now Petunia…" Mr. Evans started. He was trying to act strict for Petunia's behavior but who could stay mad at one of his _darling_ daughters? "Aw!" hissed Petunia as she rubbed her bottom. Mr. Evans went over to her and helped her up."Careful Daddy! I think I _broke_ my pelvis."

Severus couldn't help but roll his eyes at the drama. She was barely a feet up when the fall happened, how can she shatter a single bone? Let alone the pelvis? Severus rolled his eyes one last time before he headed to the door.

"Are you going now?" asked Lily who glanced at her wristwatch. "It's so soon. Can't you stay?"

"Mom needs me." Was his only reply. He continued to walk to the door when Lily called after him.

"Sev?" Severus turned around and saw Lily smiling at him. "Thank you."

* * *

**_...Reviews make me happy:D_**


	2. Diagon Alley

A/n: I'm sorry for my poor grammar and spelling. Thank you for those who reviewed the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter. :D Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, no money is made through my writing. No copyright intended.

* * *

**Diagon Alley**

_It is difficult to obtain the friendship of a cat. It is a philosophical animal...One that does not place it's affections thoughtlessly ~ Theophile Gautier_

* * *

The Evans household sat at the family dining room. Chewing and munching on their food silently. Everything felt normal with Mr. Evans occasionally eyeing both his children while Mrs. Evans ate her food in peace, thankful for the tranquility present in her home. Suddenly Lily Evans, the youngest of the family ran out of carrots and decided she wanted to eat more.

"Tuney can you please pass the carrots?" As if Petunia cannot hear a thing, she raised her nose higher. Mrs. Evans sighed. _Here we go again_. "Tuney I said. _Please_ pass the carrots!"

"Here. Have some _potatoes_ instead." Mrs. Evans got a spoonful of cream-colored mashed potatoes but Lily pushed her plate away from the gruel, scrunching her nose in disgust.

"But I want to eat _carrots._" protested Lily. She eyed the carrots in front of Petunia. "Tuney, PLEASE pass the carrots."

The utensils clattered as Petunia Evans stood up, her nose high in the air leaving he family table. "Tuney where are you going?" Mrs. Evans called after her eldest. Petunia stopped and glared at all of them.

"To _my_ room." There was a certain menace in the tone of her voice. It seems she hasn't forgiven _any_body for yesterday's turn of events. Without wasting another second, she turned her heel and went to her private room, closing her door with a loud thud.

Mrs. Evans stood up but Mr. Evans stopped her. "Darling, I think its best we let her be…" Mrs. Evans only nodded. She looked longingly at Petunia's room, wishing the girls would be back to their normal sister relationship. Mrs. Evans didn't eat anymore, instead her eyes darted from Petunia's seat to Petunia's room.

"I _did_ say I was sorry." Lily said breaking the long silence, her eyes darted down at her food, rolling a pickle with her fork. Last night, when Severus left she went up to Petunia's room to say sorry but the latter didn't even acknowledge her presence.

"Don't worry Lils." Mr. Evans said enthusiastically, trying his best to comfort Lily. He smiled at his youngest, knowing how hard it is to argue constantly with a sibling. "I know what'll cheer you up! When you're done eating _we'll_ go to Diagon Alley to buy your supplies."

That seemed to make Lily's mood better. But Mrs. Evans suddenly looked nervous and white. "I was thinking maybe we could postpone it.." Lily's face suddenly dropped. Before Lily could protest, she continued. "I'm a little worried at Petunia. She might do something crazy again…"

"Tuney's a big girl.." Mr. Evans tried to reason. But Mrs. Evans nodded her head no.

"Tuney is a big girl. But I don't trust the situation." Lily only sighed and continued to. play with the pickle left on her plate. Her parents are too busy to notice how she's fork-handling the poor pickle left uneaten. "If Lily wants to go now… I don't.. think I can come… I would love to go but…."

Mrs. Evans did not finish her sentence and both of them looked at Lily waiting for her decision "Well… Okay.." Mrs. Evans half-smiled and patted her daughter's head. It broke her heart not being with Lily on the first time she holds her wand. Lily felt a little disappointed that her mother couldn't come. Lily only drunk the remaining milk on her glass, not anymore bothering with the carrots, she clearly lost her appetite. "Daddy, I'm finish."

.

.

The wizard pub called the Leaky Cauldron were filled so many people. It almost seemed impossible to move. From the looks of the drinking, chatting and laughing witches and wizards, the Leaky Cauldron is a famous place, not only because of the portal leading to Diagon Alley but because of it's accessibility and fame. There were smokes coming out of the walls but nobody seemed to mind, there were many little tables scattered everywhere each with a maximum of 6 people and the Leaky Cauldron had an aroma of beer mixed with something else that made Lily feel woozy. She covered her nose with her free hand and let her father drag her to the nearest counter.

"Excuse me sir." His father called the attention the bartender. The bartender looked scary. He was bald, his left eye was a little higher than his right, a scar made him look like he survived a knife fight and his back was deformed making him a picture of a nightmare.

"What can I do for yeh?" The bartender dropped the mug he was cleaning and wiped his hands with a rug. Lily got a better look at him when he turned around to face them. Scary is the biggest understatement of the century.

"My daughter is going to start Hogwarts soon and-"

"Are yeh a _Squib?_" The bartender smirked. Instantly Mr. Evans turned bright red.

"No I'm-" Mr. Evans was cut off when the bartender left the counter and motioned for them to follow him. Lily hid behind her father's back when a few witch and wizards trailed them with their eyes. The bartender led them to a secluded place where the walls were about to collapse and the wooden door leading to the back creaked every time the wind hit it.

"Well, yeh open the door." The bartender motioned Mr. Evans to open it for them, much to his annoyance and the door made a loud creak. A gush of cold wind welcomed them, Lily clutched her father's hand tighter, and Mr. Evans closed his eyes in fear. The bartender rolled his eyes and growled. _"Squibs"_

"Excuse me?" snapped Mr. Evans. The bartender faced Mr. Evans with a sick sweet smile playing over his lips.

"Yeh, tap the bricks, then yeh reach Diagon Alley." The bartender said. Mr. Evans looked around for something he could tap the bricks when he saw a limp stick near a trash can. He picked it up and tapped random bricks on the wall. To his frustration and to the bartender's entertainment nothing happened. The brick wall didn't even vibrate. "_Squibs_. Always doing it the wrong way." He muttered under his breath.

"Yeh tap from the trash can, three up and two across. Yeh don't tap it randomly!" The bartender grabbed the stick swiftly from Mr. Evans' hands and tapped the stones in an intricate manner. Mr. Evans scoffed when nothing happened. Suddenly, a small hole appeared from the brick wall, then it magically formed a large archway. The event left Mr. Evans and Lily with open mouths.

"Well, I'm done helping yeh." The bartender made his way back at the pub when Mr. Evans regained his composure.

"Sir, what's your name?" asked Mr. Evans. He had yet thanked the man for helping them find Diagon Alley.

"Chalmers."

.

.

Diagon Alley was beyond what Lily expected. Everybody in Diagon Alley wore robes and hats like what her fairytale books portrayed. Stores can be found here and there. Some children were running around. Around a corner, some people were crowding a stall that sold beverages. The same smell of beer illuminated the streets and a big friendly sign said WELCOME TO DIAGON ALLEY.

"Dad! Dad look!" Lily pulled his father's sleeves, her finger pointing to a moving poster. Lily dragged her father closer to the post to examine it closer. "Dad, oh Dad! It's moving!"

"Yes, Lils it is." Mr. Evans couldn't contain the excitement in his voice. Lily stared at the moving poster, reminding her of the t.v back at home minus the wires and electricity. Lily continued to look around the streets while her father trailed behind her making sure she wouldn't get lost. Everything amazed Lily from the talking paintings, to the adorable cats and to the ghosts who roamed the street freely.

When Lily had her fair chare of sight-seeing, she sat at the nearest bench waiting for her father for some _'butterbeer'_. Lily fiddled with her thumbs and continued to look around the place taking in every detail she can. She didn't notice Mr. Evans approach her until a mug of butterbeer was placed in front of her.

"Lils. Do you think you could stay there at that pet shop first?" asked Mr. Evans who had a mustache of butterbeer on his face. Lily looked at the place her father was pointing. Lily immediately nodded, wanting to see more of the magical pets. She gulped her glass faster. "I'll be back soon. I'll exchange some money for gold then we'll buy your school supplies."

Then Lily remembered the furballs she saw. "Dad, can you buy me a cat?" Lily pleadingly asked. "The letter said we _could_ bring one." The offer was very tempting. Since Lily would stay most of her time in Hogwarts and away form home, she figured she could use some faithful pet to accompany her.

"… A cat?" Hmm… I don't know…" Lily looked at him even more pleadingly. Mr. Evans remained unaffected by her pleading looks and teary eyes. "A new pet is a very big _responsibility_ Lily."

She knew that was coming. In a very sweet voice Lily countered him. "But I am responsible…" Mr. Evans continued to nod his head no. If she were responsible, Tuney wouldn't have been close to having a heart attack yesterday. "I won't argue with Tuney. _Ever._ I'll make sure you'll have the peace and _quiet _you and Mum always liked…"

Mr. Evans pondered for the very tempting offer. "Well we'll see._ If_ we have some budget left then we _might_ buy one."

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you Daddy!" Lily squealed and hugged her father in delight. Mr. Evans smiled at his young daughter. He is a softie when it comes to Lily. He doesn't know how his Darling wife would react to the new addition but Lily would want nothing more than have a new kitty.

"Remember Lily, I said _might._" Lily only nodded and hoped to the pet shop. Lily knew her father would buy her one. Lily couldn't help her grin from erupting. Outside the shop, she could see from the clear mirror many animals locked in cages. When Lily opened her door, the chimes produced a soothing music.

"Hullo Dear." An elderly woman greeted. She had all sorts of animals dangling around her. The woman carried a small cat in her arms, an owl sat on top of her white hair like it was some kind of nest, a snake hung loose around her neck like some kind of jewelry, a rat poked it's head out of her robe's pocket and a green frog lied contented on her right shoulder. It's a miracle all of them are alive.

"Is..Is that real?" Lily pointed to the snake.

The woman smiled warmly and held the snakes head to Lily's direction. Immediately Lily shrieked back from the snake making it hiss. "You don't like to touch little Martin? He's harmless…" Lily nodded her head fiercely. Magical or not, snakes have poison. "What about an owl? Would you like one?"

The woman eyed Lily with curiosity. With every step the woman made to reach Lily, Lily made a step back afraid the snake might bite her. The old woman sensing Lily's discomfort removed the snake off her neck and placed it at the nearest basket. "Better?"

"Thank you." Lily then smiled. Lily looked around more looking for the cats she saw earlier. "Do you have cats?"

"Dear girl. Cats are for _Muggles_." Said the woman who pulled another basket that had soft purring sounds coming out of it. "What about kneazles or half-kneazles?"

"Kneazles? You mean the cat you are holding is not a cat but a kneazle?" Lily asked politely. The woman nodded.

"Take your pick, they're barely two months old but they make great company." Lily made her way over to the basket and saw eight little kittens- _kneazles_ meowing and outdoing each other when they saw her. Lily put her hand inside the basket and immediately the little kneazles made their way over to it and caressed her hand with their soft fur. "Cute creatures, aren't they?"

"Yes" Lily was barely paying any attention to the woman. The kneazles were keeping her preoccupied. The kneazles look like expensive cats but its big ears and plumed tail made the difference.

"Kneazles don't only give great company but they are very intelligent creatures and they can detect suspicious people." Said the woman who took the liberty to seat next to Lily and pet one of the kneazles.

"What do they do when they sense something suspicious?" Then one of the kneazles nibbled her pointing finger and bit it making Lily jump. "Aw."

"Did it bite you?" The woman asked. When she saw the blood rushing out of the Lily's thumb, she grabbed her wand and muttered something underneath her breath and Lily's finger instantly felt better.

"Wow. Where did you learn that?" asked an excited Lily. The woman smiled.

"From the same place where you are going to learn them."_ Hogwarts_ sounds even more appealing. The chimes clinked to each other and the woman excused herself from Lily's company leaving Lily to play with the kittens again. She fell in love with all of the kittens and it would break her heart if she only gets to get one.

"Are you intending to buy one of those _horrid_ creatures?" The voice sounded so arrogant and suddenly Lily found herself being towered by somebody else's shadow. She turned around and saw a boy about her age and height, more or less staring at her. He wore a look of disgust as he eyed the kneazles. "Or are you stupid for even thinking about purchasing one?"

"Why? What's wrong with kneazles?" snapped Lily. The boy wore thick glasses and had very untidy hair like it hasn't been comb in centuries. _'What a nerd'_

"I dunno…" The boy pretended to think about it, running his hands through his hair making it look even more untidy. "Maybe it's just that _they_ can't deliver anything, all they do is sit around all day and purr at you like you'll be gone for the rest of their miserable lives… In short they're bloody _useless._"

Lily felt her eyebrows furrow and her cheeks turn red. "What do you reckon is _better_?" Obviously this boy doesn't have a single taste in animals.

"An owl is a better animal than a kneazle. No competition." Then the boy wore a smug smile on his face. "It's the pet that I asked my father to buy."

_'Arrogant toerag'._, thought Lily. '_So what if you want an owl? I want a kneazle. No competition? No competition your sorry face!'_

"Useless? Are you daft?" Lily couldn't believe the nerve of this boy. "They are _intelligent_ pets and they can _sense_ suspicious people. I can use its abilities, thank you very much."

"Ah… I get it now. You're muggle born…" Lily rolled her eyes. Her arms where at her chest, clearly irritated at the intruder, but the intruder didn't mind she was mad at him. In fact… He seems amused. "Then you don't know Hogwarts is the safest place on the universe, why on Earth would you need a kneazle? I say it's a waste of money considering they might claw you to death if they don't like you."

Before Lily could reply, the boy's father called for him.

"Coming Father!" The boy gave Lily one last smirk before he went over to his father. 'Good riddance' Lily thought. She patted the little kneazles' heads before she left them at their basket and waited for her father to return silently at the door.

.

.

The new cauldron Lily bought was full of heavy books and dainty quills and ink. Lily hadn't spoken a word to her father about kneazles or cats or about the stupid toerag… She didn't even mention about having a new pet. Lily was too drenched in her own thoughts to notice that they've stepped into Mr. Ollivander's Wand Shop.

"Hu-achooo!" Mr. Evans sneezed.

"First wands?" The wand maker, Mr. Ollivander asked. His voice is whisky and hoarse. He didn't greet them like any other merchants would. But Lily didn't mind. Manners are the last thing that's on her mind right now.

"Yes… My daughter's starting Hogwarts soon." Mr. Evans beamed. Mr. Ollivander nodded his head smiling at the two of them and gestured for them to come closer. Mr. Evans sat the chair in front of the table. They waited for Mr. Ollivander to finish inspecting some wands before trying one for Lily.

"Here." He handed Lily a long stick. Lily looked at it bewildered, silently asking herself what to do with it. "Flick it!" cried Mr. Ollivander like it was the most obvious thing in the world. When Lily flicked it, something airy came out. It did nothing else. No matter how Lily swished, flicked or swayed, the wand only released air. Nothing more significant just air.

"What now?" asked Lily, looking as if the wand dejected her.

"Don't worry. First wands don't always go exact with every user." Mr. Ollivander made his way to some shelves and got two boxes, blew on it to remove the dust and handed it over to Lily. "Try wands that have dragon heartstrings as cores."

"Cores? What are they?" asked Lily who picked one of the wands Mr. Ollivander offered her. When the first wand was swished, it made a strong force that made Lily drop it. Mr. Ollivander picked it up and set it on the table handing Lily the other one. A frown on his face.

"The 'heart' of your wands. Cores are what's inside all the wood." Mr. Ollivander said. He handed Lily another one. The first three wands didn't suit Lily. It produced air, caused pressure and made havoc. He looked for another one, this time searching his hidden cabinets. Mr. Evans already fell asleep in the chair. Lily glanced at her clock, they spent almost two and a half hours inside this shop looking for her wand. "Try this."

Lily nodded. She grabbed the wand and made one swishy motion and suddenly Mr. Ollivander smiled. This is it. Lily Evan's very own wand. It felt nice, holding it for the very first time and she felt like it was already glued to her hand. "This is it, isn't it?"

Mr. Ollivander's eyes twinkled with joy and that was the only answer Lily needed to call it her own. "10 ¼", made out of willow and has a phoenix feather as a core. Why didn't I think of that earlier?"

"It's really great holding it!" Lily said joyfully.

"It's swishy too. And great for charms." Mr. Ollivander added. "When you're at Hogwarts, I'm sure you'll enjoy charms."

Lily handed him the exact payment before they went out of his shop. Lily waved back at Mr. Ollivander who was waving at them, her father still felt drowsy at his little nap at the shop.

"Okay do we have everything?" asked Mr. Evans as he searched his bag for the list of things Lily needed. "Say check if we already have it. Do we have your uniform?"

"Check"

"Three sets of black work robes?"

"Check."

"Plain pointed Black hat for every day wear? I never knew wizards would still be using those."

"Check."

"Protective Gloves? Winter Cloak? Complete with nametags?"

"Check. Check. Wait let me see… Definitely check."

"What about your books? Standard Book of Spells, History of Magic, Magical Theory-"

"I have every book Dad…"

"Okay then… What about your Wand? Oh, stupid question. You're holding it. What about Cauldron? Set of Glass? Telescope and Brass Scales? "

"Check to _all_ Dad."

"Cat?"

"Che- Cat?" Lily asked while stopping dead on her tracks. She forgot about that. Suddenly she remembered what that toerag said about kneazles. "It's okay Dad… I … I changed my mind…"

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"They aren't…" Lily started. She couldn't find the words to describe what she felt about those fur balls. What that toerag said affected her. She wished Severus was there when that boy said those words, Severus would have thrown a fit at the boy.

"Too bad then… " Lily raised his brow at his father. His father was carrying a little box with something-a kneazle meowing for attention. Lily gasped. "So… Do you still want it or not?"

"Well I…" Lily was lost for words. She had a funny feeling in her stomach. Lily could feel her cheeks turn a bright red and a smile crept on her face. She tried to fight it, but excitement got the better of her. "Well, it would be a _shame_ if we return it. After all the trouble you've been through."

"Uh-huh? Trouble I've been through?" Mr. Evans asked playfully. Lily only grinned at him. It was the answer to that question. Lily Evans wants nothing more than a new pet.

* * *

_**...reviews make me happy**_


End file.
